Arrow - An AU Twist
by summoner2100
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Oliver wasn't the one to become trapped on an island for five years.


**To be honest, I'm not sure where this story will go at this stage. It was kind of a spur of the moment writing, and a plot bunny that wouldn't go away.**

**I present to you the first chapter of an alternate universe story in which Felicity Smoak was the one trapped on the island for five years instead of Oliver. I will attempt to present it in a similar fashion to the show so it may turn out a little strange in text format.**

**NB: This has not been beta read at this stage, apologies for mistakes. **

**NB: I apologise in advance for anything bad with the Chinese speech parts. It was taken from google translate.**

* * *

Branches crack under her feet as she runs; the ragged hood she wears only barely staying on her head. The small bow slung across her back slipped into a section of exposed skin at her shoulder and began to slice. She didn't care, the only thought in her head was leaving this place. Pushing off the ground, she all but jumps atop the rocky platform at the top of the hill. Without hesitation, she reaches, and whips the weapon strapped to her back free and grabs one of the few remaining arrows from the quiver. Calming herself, she pulls back on the string, aims, and releases.

The small projectile flies through the air and strikes a pile of dried wood stacked on the nearby beach. Upon impact the pouch attached to the front of the missile sparks. The stack explodes in a blaze of fire.

"Kàn, nà biān" exclaimed a man from his vantage point aboard a nearby fishing vessel. Dropping what he was doing to point in the direction of the new bonfire that had appeared on the nearby beach.

He called out to another man at the controls of the ship to head over there, "Ràng wǒmen gèng jiējìn"

It was only a few minutes to bring the ship closer, but they had to take the dinghy to get all the way to the beach—long enough for the archer to sprint back through the trees to the black sand of the beach. She made it there as the fishing crew walked up the beach. The men seemed surprised to see anyone here as she stepped towards them and pushed the green hood off her head. Some of her long blonde hair fell to the side of her face, and she stared at the men through black frame glasses that had have been repaired more than once by tree sap, and faded tape.

My name is Felicity Smoak. For five years I've been stuck on a hellish island with only one goal; survive. Now I must face the world knowing a secret that is not mine. To right the wrongs that I know, I must become something else, I must become someone else.

1 month later

It took a month for the fishing vessel to reach Starling City, but to Felicity it felt like nothing compared to the island. The ship pulled into port in the city to a flurry of media and cameras. She knew the men who rescued her had radioed ahead. It was to be expected. She wondered if the media knew how she got trapped on the island in the first place. One of the crew slid the metal ramp out the side of the ship as she made her way out of the cabin they had let her use. The sound of metal scraping against metal didn't even make her flinch; although she was amused looking over the side to a few of the media personnel wincing over it. Walking down the ramp, they began to yell questions over the top of each other; rushing to get there question in first.

One voice stood out above the rest as he mentioned flight 836. "Someone knows who she was" she thought to herself. She decided it didn't matter. It would have come out eventually anyway. Confidently, she stepped forward. Her back straight.

"Was there anyone else to survive the crash?" A reporter's voice cried above the rest. A silence fell before the crowd as she paused to answer, "No." She stated plainly without going into any further detail.

"How did you manage to survive this whole time?" Came the next question from the crowd. Before she could respond, a black suited man stepped forward to intervene, "I believe any further questions can wait until Ms Smoak has been checked out by a medical technician." The man turned towards her, "Ms Smoak," He started in, "I've been sent by Mr Queen. He would like to have a word with you about the crash," He paused briefly and added to his statement, "After you've been checked over by Mr Queen's personal doctor, of course." A small smile pierced the corner of his mouth and he gestured towards a black town car parked behind the crowd.

Felicity didn't have to think about it for long. Anything to get away from the awkwardness of the questions she didn't feel like answering right now; even if she was going to get questioned by someone else.

"Very well" She told the man, "I've got a few questions of my own for Mr Queen anyway."

The pair of them made their way through the crowd, occasionally with the man pushing his arm out to stop one of the press from attempting to get in there way. They reached the town car, and the driver was already holding a door open for them. The two of them climbed in the back, while the driver closed the door. They pulled away from the crowd of press and onto the main street. Felicity stared out the blackened window as they drove; checking out the city that she barely knew anymore.


End file.
